Chagiya, ayo kita putus!
by BabyBlueBunny137
Summary: Kaya, tampan, mempesona, dewasa, berwibawa, dan juga setia. Apalagi yang kurang dari seorang Cho kyuhyun hingga Lee Sungmin kekasihnya malah meminta putus darinya/" Chagiya nggh nggh Chagiya ayo kita putus!"/Kyumin/Yaoi/DLDR


_**Title : Chagiya, ayo kita putus!**_

**Author : BabyBlue****B****unny137**

**Genre : ****Romance, dan sebagainya**

**Rating : T**** –Blue belum mampu naikin rating-**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**other**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Kaya, tampan, mempesona, dewasa, berwibawa, dan juga setia. Apalagi yang kurang dari seorang Cho kyuhyun hingga Lee Sungmin kekasihnya malah meminta putus darinya/" Chagiya~ nggh~ nggh~ Chagiya ayo kita putus!"/**

Let's go to read, guys!

-Oneshoot-

_**Chagiya, ayo kita putus!**_

Sungmin memandang bingung sahabatnya yang kini menangis tersedu dihadapannya.

" Ryeowook tenanglah. Berhenti menangis" Sungmin mengelus surai coklat Ryeowook yangtengah menangis tertelungkup dengan wajah yang tertutupi bantal. Bahu Ryeowook bergetar

" Hiks hiks.. min hyung aku GALAU~~" teriak Ryeowook yang suaranya teredam bantal itu. Sungmin mengernyit. Galau?

" Apa hubungannya galau dengan dirimu yang baru putus cinta?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya. Ryeowook sontak berdiri dari acara menelungkupkan badan. Dipeluknya bantal tadi sembari menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hyung sekalian sahabatnya itu.

" ya adalah hyung. Karena aku baru putus jadi perasaanku campur aduk. Istilah gaulnya sih galau. Aish hyung, aku masih mencintai Yesung hyung teganya dia memutuskan hubungan kami. Hiks hiks" kali ini sungmin tidak berusaha mengibur Ryeowook dia malah seakan menelaah perkataan Ryeowook barusan.

" apa saja yang kau rasakan saat ini wookie-ah?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

" banyak hyung-" suara Ryeowook kini terdengar nada emosional didalamnya. Bahkan tangan Ryeowook terkepal kuat. Sungmin memandang takjub ulah Ryeowook. Ryeowook jadi lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Dan Sungmin merasa putus cinta membuat perubahan bagus untuk Ryeowook

" Saat ini perasaanku campur aduk. Marah, kesal, sedih, bingung, bimbang, kecewa, sakit hati. Ah aku tak bisa menyebutnya lagi. Intinya aku lagi galau Hyung." Kembali Ryeowook menelungkupkan badannya. Menangisi kisah cintanya dengan hyung kura-kuranya kandas di tengah kandang eh ditengah jalan. Sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa menghibur Ryeowook. Namun sebenarnya didalam hatinya sedang terjadi dialog monolog.

' Apa benar saat putus perasaan jadi campur aduk? Aku jadi penasaran ingin mencobanya.'

_**::C**__**hagiya, ayo kita putus!**__**::**_

Suara dentingan antara piring dan sendok itu menciptakan nada diantara keheningan mereka berdua. Candle light dinner nan romatis di apartemen Sungmin itu benar-benar akan meruntuhkan segalanya. Seakan bumi ini akan mengungsikan manusianya hanya untuk mereka berdua. Meski seorang namja namun namja berstatus uke itu tak dapat menahan ronaan dipipinya lantaran sang kekasih Cho Kyuhyun, seorang direktur muda itu membersihkan sela bibirnya dari noda saus yang menempel itu. Ah rasanya puluhan kupu-kupu sedang berkembang biak diperutnya.

" waeyo chagiya?" selalu saja Kyuhyun memperlakukannya begitu lembut. Namja work holic itu memang begitu mencintainya. Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar namja paling beruntung lantaran bisa memiliki cinta dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" aku hanya senang. Kita makan berdua seperti ini. kyunnie akhir-akhir inikan sibuk. Aku kan jadi kangen" sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya namun kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan tawanya yang khas.

" nado sayang. Aku juga merindukanmu. Jadi apa saja yang terjadi belakangan ini?" dan seketika sungmin tersenyum riang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kyuhyun. Selalu saja sungmin senang manakala kyuhyun mau mendengarkan aktivitasnya beberapa hari terakhir ini

" seperti biasa sajanya. Aku masih harus bangun pagi lalu kuliah. Dan ah oh ya kyunnie aku rasa bulan ini lagi bulan putus cinta" Sungmin mengatakan dengan semangat

" musim putus cinta? Bagaimana bisa ada musim begitu sayang. Kau ini ada-ada saja" Kyuhyun mengacak surai coklat madu sungmin. Dicubitnya gemas pipi kekasihnya.

" kau semakin tembem sayang"ucap Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi cubitan mesra dilengannya dari sungmin

" aish kyunnie~ aku serius. Bulan ini banyak sekali yang putus cinta. Apa perlu kusebut namanya? Bahkan Ryeowook pun begitu."

" jadi Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung putus? Aku baru tau. Apalagi tingkah sikepala besar itu. Kau harus menghibur wookie sayang. Biar nanti aku akan memarahi Yesung hyung. " sungmin mengangguk patuh. Namun seketika sungmin seakan mengingat sesuatu hal. Tangannya dimaininya dengan gugup. Entah bagaimana merangkai kata untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya itu. Yah, dia tengah menginginkan sesuatu. Dan hanya kyuhyun yang bisa mengabulkannya.

" Chagiya~ nggh~ nggh~ Chagiya ayo kita putus!"

Uhuukk

Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati dan meresapi kenikmatan red wine dalam genggamannya harus tersedak dengan tidak elit akibat ucapan spontan sungmin. Putus? Yang benar saja.

" Apa maksudmu sayang? Apa aku telah menyakitimu? Apa kau kini punya kekasih lain? Apa karena kesibukanku?" kyuhyun memborongi sungmin dengan pertanya 'apa' karena sejujurnyaKyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan sungmin barusan. Sungmin yang tadinya panik melihat kyuhyun tersedak hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

" Apa karena aku tak bisa membahagiankanmu? Katakan alasanmu sayang hingga kau menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir." Sungmin tak menjawab dia hanya menggigiti bibir bawahnya pertanda kini tengah takut dan sedih mendengar nada suara kyuhyun yang seakan begitu terpukul

" ternyata hanya 3 tahun hubungan kita bertahan Apa rasa cintaku padamu itu kurang? Ataukah kau kini tak mencintaiku lagi?. Maafkan aku jika aku hanya bisa membuatmu terluka"

Greep

Sungmin bangkit lalu memeluk tubuh kyuhyun erat seakan tak mau dilepaskan

" bukan begitu. Aku mencintai kyunnie. Sangat mencintaimu. Kyuhyun sangat sempurna untukku. Tapi- tapi aku, aku hanya penasaran kyunnie"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis pertanda dilanda kebingungan.

" penasaran? Apa maksudmu?" di dudukannya sungmin dipelukannya. Sedangkan sungmin membuat gerakan memutar didada bidang kekasihnya.

" aku-aku penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya putus cinta. Kyunnie kan cinta dan kekasih pertamaku. Jadi aku hanya penasaran. Kata Ryeowook perasaannya campur aduk. Marah, sedih, kesal, patah hati, bimbang. Dan semua rasa itu belum pernah aku rasakan. Aku benar-benar penasaran kyunnie~" kali ini nada sungmin sedikit merajuk. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Pertanda lega dan juga pusing. Entah apa lagi yang membuat otak kekasihnya bisa koslet seperti ini. Sungmin memang namja yang ajaib. Disaat orang-orang lain tak ingin merasakan putus cinta dia malah ingin merasakan dengan dalih penasaran. Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu ekstrim itu.

" kyu~ semenjak putus dari Yesung Hyung wookie jadi pendiam. Padahalkan sebelumnya wookie begitu cerewet. Nah orang-orang bilang aku ini cerewet. Mungkin kalau kita putus aku bisa jadi pendiam seperti wookie"

Krauuk

"auwww. Kenapa hidungku di gigit sih kyunnie~ jahat~"

" biarkan saja. kau ini benar-benar mampu membuatku gila dalam sedetik. Apa kau benar-benar penasaran dengan keputusan konyolmu itu?" sungmin menjawab iya dengan anggukan. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

" baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkannya. Tapi hanya 7 hari. Setelah 7 hari kau harus menjadi kekasihku kembali. Dan tak ada kata putus untuk selamanya" kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabulkan keinginan sungmin.

" apa putus ada batasan harinya kyunnie?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

" untuk hubungan kita aku mengadakan batasan hari. Dan kau harus menerimanya. Ingat sayang hanya 7 hari. Hari ini kita putus. Dan terhitung besok aku menghitung sebagai hari pertama. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju? Kalau tidak maka tak ada kata putus" ucap kyuhyun. Sebenarnya kyuhyun begitu kesal. Namun dia mampu mengendalikan dirinya

'beginilah kalau memiliki kekasih wajah dan tingkah apalagi pemikiran seperti bocah. Entah kah ini keberuntungan atau malah musibah'

" SETUJUU~ SESUNGMIN dan SEKYUHYUN" sungmin berteriak kegirangan. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi wajah kekasihnya intens. Dan sungmin meyadari itu.

" waeyo kyunnie?" sungmin bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar sungmin mengaktifkan aegyo tingkat tingginya membuat kyuhyun semakin runtuh pengendalian dirinya.

"ssshh lee sungmin, sebelum kita putus aku harus menerima kompensasi"

" apa makhmmpp ~ kyu~hmppp~hmpppp"

Biarkan saja mereka sibuk dengan acara " Mari Saling melumat bibir". Menikmati malam terakhir mereka sebagai sejenis kekasih.

_**::C**__**hagiya, ayo kita putus!**__**::**_

**Sungmin POV**

Selamat pagi dunia

Yah hari ini seperti hari biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda karena hari ini aku dan kyuhyun bukan sepasang kekasih selama 7 hari kedepan. Kuhela napasku panjang. Hari ini apa yang ku inginkan akan segera dimulai.

Dengan berdandan rapi. Ku awali hariku dengan berangkat kekampus. Kupandangi layar ponselku. Biasanya ponselku akan berdering dipagi ini namun kali ini tidak. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat suasana putus. Tanpa sapaan. Tanpa pertanyaan. Tanpa peringatan. Terasa sedikit mengganjal sih karena sesibuk apapun kyuhyun akan menyempatkan mengirimkan pesan maupun email untukku.

" pagi appa~ pagi umma~" kucium kedua pipi appa ummaku. Ummaku sangat cantik. Tak heran appaku yang tampan berhasil membuat anak yang sama cantiknya denganku.

" aigo putra umma ceria sekali. Bagaimana kencan semalam nyonya cho" umma selalu saja menggodaku dengan sebutan nyonya cho. Aku mengambil roti dan selai kacang. Lalu kuoles dan kugigit sedikit. Kuperhatikan appa dan ummaku sepertinya tengah menanti jawaban dariku.

"yah seperti biasanya. Romantis dan penuh cinta" ucapkusenang. Appa hanya mengacak rambutku pelan. Dia terlihat gemas. Siapa suruh buat anak yang super ngegemesin sepertiku,

" syukurlah. Nak kyuhyun memang cowok romantis dibalik sikap cueknya. Seperti appamu ini. iyakan kangin-ah?" appa hanya mengangguk memasang tampang bannga. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya

" oh iya appa umma kemarin kami putus loh" ucapku ringan. Dan pernyataanku di balas dengan bejibun pertanyaan oleh appa dan umma. Tak akn kubahas pertanyaan mereka sebab yang ada aku hanya diceramahi.

.

.

.

Seperti halnya appa dan umma. Ryeowook juga terkejut mendengar putusnya hubungan kami.

" ya tuhan! Kenapa tuhan menciptakan makhluk sepertimu hyung. Kau tau tindakan mu ini benar-benar tak bernalar."

" tapi akukan penasaran" rajukku tak mau terus disalahkan

" apa saat itu kau mabuk ataukah demam? Kau sungguh konyol hyung. Sekarang segera hubungi kyuhyun hyung dan katakan bahwa kau menarik ucapanmu itu" perintah ryeowook.

" Tidak! Aku tak akan melakukannya. Lagian kyuhyun pun menyetujuinya. Kami putus hanya 7 hari kok wookie" lagi-lagi ryeowook terperanjat

" kalian benar-benar pasanagan terkonyol. Putus sampai 7 hari? Aku khawatir jangan-jangan kyuhyun sengaja mengizinkanmu karena dia benar-benar ingi putus darimu hyung" ucapan ryeowook membuatku menyadari sebuah poin

'apa benar begitu' batinku

" tak mungkin. Kyuhyun berjanji akan setia padaku" aku mencoba mensugesti diriku sendiri.

" tapi nyata dia dengan gampang mengabulkan permintaanmu. Apa jangan-jangan sekarang dia tengah berkencan dengan gadis super sexy. Aku turut berduka hyung" ujar ryeowook

" ya! Jangan membuatku takut"

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga. Kemarin dosen benar-benar mencekikku dengan tugas. Jadi membuatku sedikit melupakan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tidak menghubungiku. Apa benar sekarang kyuhyun memiliki kekasih. Oh tuhan! Tidaaak!

Dengan langkah lunglai ku telusuri koridor kampus. Padahal sebelumnya aku terlalu bersemangat. Sekarang aku malah merasa lelah. Dan perasaan galau yang katanya campur aduk kok tidak datang kepadaku sih. Ku akui aku sedang cemas sekarang. Padahal ini adalah permintaan ku sendiri.

Dduk

Karena keasyikan melamun tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang. Ku dongakkan kepalaku. Mataku membulat lucu.

"kyu-kyunnie" cicitku. Ingin rasanya aku melompat lalu memeluknya erat tapi ekspresi kyuhyun saat ini datar. Bahkan tanpa bicara dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Apa ini benar-benar pertanda bahwa hubungan kami berakhir secara nyata?

Dan pertemuan tadi sukses membuat ku uring-uringan. Kugenggam ponselku. Ingin rasanya ku tekan nomor itu lalu menghubunginya. Tapi aku merasa malu. Akhirnya dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan juga berbagai kelopak bunga yang bertebaran akibat ku cabut paksa aku pun menelfonnya. Dengan susah payah kuatur kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan. Hah aku merindukannya.

" ye-yeoboseo" ucapku memulai  
deg

Aku serasa mau mati konyol saat mendengar suara yeoja yang membalas salamku

" ne yeoboseo" jawabnya.

Kulihat no yangterpampang di layar ponselku. Ini benar nomor kyuhyun tapi kenapa yang mengangkat yeoja.

"hello! Siapa ini? apa Kau masih ada disana" ucap yeoja diseberang

"n-ne, namaku LeeSungmin. apa benar ini nomor Cho Kyuhyun?" entah aku harus memulai bagaimana.

"ah iya, kyunnie baby ada dikamar mandi. Apa kau ingin menitipkan pesan?"katanya baru saja aku mau berucap namun kudengar suara yang sangat kukenali menyahut dari seberang

" yeobo~ tolong ambilkan handukku"

Apa katanya yeobo? Kyuhyun sudah menikah? Tak mungkin

" ne baby tunggu. Oh iya ada telfon. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia—"

Kuputuskan telfon segera. Aku tak kuat mendengar bila kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Padahal haanya 7 hari. Tanpa sadar airmataku menetes. Apa ini perasaan yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat melihat perselingkuhan yesung hyung dengan Blue (gak ada yg boleh protes xp). Begitu sakit. Padahal kami berpisah baru 3 hari. Ataukah kyuhyun sejak awal telah menikah dan aku hanyalah simpanannya. Rasanya aku hancur. Perasaan galau yang Ryeowook maksud kini menyelimutiku. Namun rasa yang dominan dalah penyesalan. Aku tak tau ini penyesalan karena meminta putus ataukah penyesalan mengenai perselingkuhan kyuhyun.

Berbeda dengan waktu sarapan di hari pertama kami putus aku turun dengan lesu. Mata bengkak. Appa dan umma terkejut melihat kondisiku

" teuki-ah lihat anakmu. Dia terlihat seperti zombie" ledek appa tapi aku tak menanggapi

" kamu kenapa lagi nak?" umma mengelus rambutku pelan yang tertelungkup.

" umma~hiks" aku tak tahan. Perasaan ini benar-benar sakit dan kacau.

" hey-hey kenapa anak appa ini menangis?" appa mendekat dan turut mengelus rambutku.

" kyu~kyunnie selingkuh hiks" ujarku

" bukannya kalian telah putus,sayang?" tanya umma

"ne umma, tapi kan hanya 7 hari" ucapku

" apa maksudmu 7 hari sayang? Kau mempermainkan hubungan kalian?" kali ini ucapan appa terdengar tajam. Aku menunduk takut

" a-aku penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya putus. Dan aku menyesal. Perasaannya tidak enak. Disini sakit appa umma" kegenggam baju bagian dadaku. Menyimbolkan perasaanku yang kini sakit. Umma hanya mampu memelukku dan memberikanku sedikit pencerahan.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kelima aku dari putusnya hubungan kami dan hari ke 3 aku dilingkupi perasaan paling menyebalkan GALAU. Benar sekarang aku jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Lebih pendiam di bandingkan waktu wookie yangterserang galau. Bahkan kini aku tak mempedulikan penampilanku. Sebegitu kuatnya kah akibat putus cinta. Beberapa namja dan yeoja yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan kekasihku telah berakhir mulai mendekat padaku. Ryeowook bahkan mendorongku untuk move on. Tapi aku tak bisa. Hatiku,cintaku,perasaanku,bahkan hidupku telah terikat mati dengan kyuhyun.

" aish sungmin hyung, ayo kita beli milkshake. Kau benar-benar seperti mayat hidup sekarang" tak kupeduli ryeowook yang menyeretku menuju sebuah cafe. Mataku bergerak tak tentu arah. Saat kakiku baru saja akan memasuki fokus menatap seseorang didalam cafe yang tengah asyik duduk berdua dengan seorang yeoja. Dia Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunku.

Ctarrr

Aku tak tau suara petir itu nyata atau hanya ada dalam pikiran yang pasti aku bergerak. Lari tak sanggup melihat kyuhyun yang tengah bermesraan. Masih bisa kudengar ryeowook yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

Air hujan terus turun dengan deras. Tapi aku tak peduli. Biar saja hujan turun menyamarkan airmataku. Sekarang sungguh aku tak menyangka perasaan ini begitu sakit.

Ini adalah hari ke enam.

Tak ada yang kuperbuat banyak. Aku hanya berbaring dengan selimut tebal akibat kehujanan (ralat: sengaja berhujan). Aku terserang demam. Umma dan appa bolak balik melihat kondisiku. Bahkan ryeowook dan beberapa temanku datang menjenguk. Tapiaku tak butuh mereka. Aku hanya menginginkan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Tapi aku sadar kini hubungan kami berakhir. Dan kurasa tak ada batasan hari. Kami benar-benar berakhir.

Aku menggeliat merasakan sebuah tangan memelukku erat. Saat mataku terbuka yang kulihat adalah wajah yang begitu kurindukan.

" bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" ucapnya

Aku terdiam. Dia ini hanya khayalanku saja. Akukan sedang demam. Jadi wajar.

" hey jawab sayang" paksanya.

"hiks hiks" aku menangis tak tau harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun terasa begitu nyata.

" ke-kenapa aku membayangkan kyunnie~ ya tuhan aku begitu merindukannya." Ucapku dalam isakan

" hey sayang ini aku kyuhyun. Nyata. " ucapnya

Chuu

Diberikannya sebuah ciuman tepat dibibirku.

Dengan punggung tangannya di pegangnya keningku

" masih panas. Tapi sudah mendingan" ujarnya.

Aku kembali menangis. Dan kyuhyun membuai ku.

" ini sudah hari ke 7 loh sayang" ujarnya sambil melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan jam 3 subuh.

"bu-bukannya kyunnie sudah meninggalkanku. Kenapa masih mengingat hari ketujuh?" kataku

" hey kau kenapa sih. Siapa yang meninggalkanmu sayang hm~"

"ta-tapi KAU SUDAH MENIKAHKAN? KAU BERSELINGKUH. KAU MENGHIANATIKU HIKS HIK HIKS" dan kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

" kenapa tertawa" sungutku ketus

" kau begitu merindukanku yah sampai terlihat kacau begini" dengan lembut diusapnya dahiku. Kami masih dalam posisi berbaring. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

" sayang aku belum menikah. Hanya kamu yang ingin kunikahi" jawabnya disertai kecupan didahiku

"aku juga tidak berselingkuh sayang. Hatiku hanya untukmu" lagi kecupan di kedua pipiku

" aku tak sanggup untuk mengkhianatimu" ndikecupnya ujung hidungku

" aku sangat mencintaimu"

Chuu

kecupan berakhir dibibirku. Kudorong dada kyuhyun.

" tapi waktu aku menelfonmu, yeoja yang mengangkat. Kau juga mengatakan yeobo. Lagi di cafe kalian juga bermesraan. Jawab dengan jujur saja kyuhyun-sshi" airmataku kembali deras

" kenapa formal begitu sayang. Kau salah paham. Yeoja itu ahra noona. Noonaku. Dia baru datang dari italy. Kami memang sering bercanda dengan memanggil yeobo satu sama lain. Ahra noona sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi karena hubungan putus konyol kita ini. aku menundanya sampai hari ke 7." Jawab kyuhyun dengan pelukan yang erat

" jadi aku salah paham?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan

" ne sayang"

" hiks.. kyu jeongmal mianhe. Aku sudah bersikap bodoh untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Padahal tuhan telah berbaik hati memberikan namja setia sepertimu. aku tidak mau galau lagi. Rasanya begitu sakit. Aku menyesal" ucapku penuh sesal

" jadi apa kita lanjutkan putus yang tinggal sehari ini?"

" andwaeee... tidak mau.. pokoknya sekarang kita kembali jadi kekasih lagi. Dan aku tidak mau ada kata putus-putus lagi" teriakku sambil memeluk kyuhyun posesif. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa melihat tingkahku.

" iya sayang. Kau akan menjadi kekasihku yang permanen"

Ku rasakan napas kyuhyun yang terhela diatas kepalaku begitu hangat. Dan juga detakan jantung kyuhyun yang tepat di telingaku. Terasa seperti irama yang menenangkan.

" kyunnie~"

"hm. Ada apalagi sayang?"

"kyunnie ~ ayo kita menikah~ aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya menikah" ku pejamkan mataku yang terasa berat. Biarkan saja kyuhyun yang terkaget dengan ucapanku. Aku kembali penasaran dengan hubungan appa dan umma yang awet dalam pernikahan. Apa salahnya kan mencoba. Yah mau bagaimana lagi rasa penasaranku selalu begitu tinggi.

FIN

Annyeong~~

Kembali dengan blue di oneshoot ke2 ku. Kuharap kalian menikmati. Kata-katanya begitu kacau balau. Aish membuatku galau saja. Hehehe

Mommy boy masih proses. Laptopku juga rusak. Ini saja ngepost pake laptop om. Jadi yang nunggu mommy boy, sabar ne*kasih permen

Gomawo yang udah review di ffku " Kyuhyunnie, aku mau bilang"

Aku senang atas reviewnya. mian kalau banyak typo hehehe..

South Sulawesi, 13 oktober 2013. 07:05

Sign

** BLUE **


End file.
